Drunk
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Going for a night on the town is one thing, finding your younger brother on the Mystic Grill steps is another.


Drunk

Damon debated on whether or not to leave his drunken brother in front of the Mystic Grill or carry him on his back.

"What a hell of a night to leave my car." he said as he twitched in annoyance

He thought it would be fun hunting and getting some booze afterwards but he never expected to see Stefan here. Hell he was trying to get away from the goody two-shoes vamp, but there he was with a huge drunken smile on his face. Damon could smell the booze off his breath as he said,

"H-h-hi! B-ugle, big brother!"

'Oh God why?' Damon thought as Stefan tried to stand up but failed

"My big brother's here!" Stefan sang as he rocked back and fore, "My big brother is AMMMAAAZZZIIINNNGGG!"

'I should just leave him for the wolves.'

But it was kinda funny. He haven't heard Stefan call him Big brother in a very long time. It almost put a smile on his face.

"My b-big broth-" Stefan puked on the wooden stairs tht he was sitting on and wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand

When it almost did.

"Well first things first." Damon pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and begun to film his brother

It was rare for Stefan to embrassas himself and him being a smiley, goofy idiot...this was priceless!

"Hey Stefan, what do you think of your big brother?" Damon asked behide his phone as he smirked

The blonde blinked a few times before throwing his hands in the air,

"HE'S SO FREAKING AMMMAAAZZZIIINNNGGG!"

* * *

Walking down the street with his brother on his back wasn't what he thought as a good time. He was going to run back to the house, letting the trees that surrounded them dissappear into the background but Stefan almost puked on his leather jacket. Shit!

Even though he really, really, really wanted to leave Stefan there, it would had left a bad taste in his mouth if something happened to him. Besides, he couldn't leave him like this, while his guard was way down. But if someone saw him giving his brother a piggyback ride he'll drop him and hope for the very best.

"Big brother?" Stefan asked, sleepyly

"What?" He really didn't feel like entertaining this asshole

"How much do...you hate me?"

Damon shrugged,

"I dislike you."

"But do you hate me?"

Damon stopped in his tracks and sucked his teeth,

"Are you really drunk? What is with you and these questions?" He stopped talking and slowly realized,

"You've become an emontional drunk!"

Stefan tighten his grip around Damon's neck a little and replied,

"I just want to know how much you hated me...because of Elena."

It took Damon a second to realize what he said but he did not speak. He placed his hands under Stefan to make sure that he wouldn't fall and started to walk again. The sky was dark with only a few odd placement of stars but Damon only noticed it because he needed a distraction. He really didn't know how to answer Stefan. It was true but...shit!

After almost making it to the boarding house Damon finally spoke up and said,

"We're rivals. I don't hate you because of Elena. I just dislike you because of other stuff."

He was answered back with light snores in his right ear. Then Damon knew why he couldn't leave him on the stairs. Because seeing Stefan like that reminded him of the eight year old Stefan that use to follow him around, that couldn't see any faults in him , that seen like a god in his eyes.

"Big brother huh?"

He didn't think that he could mess two simple words.

* * *

"Ah." Stefan replied as the sunlight assaulted his eyes

After a very heavy night of drinking he felt like a truck hit him. He slowly looked around and noticed that he was in his room. Rubbing his head he asked out loud,

"How the hell did I get back here?"

He was so drunk that he didn't remember anything. What if he did something he'll regret? He sighed under his breath and really hoped he didn't do anything he regreted.

"Good morning, Stefan."

Stefan looked at the male figure that leaned on his door frame,

"Damon."

"Whoa, so cold. Is that anyway to say 'Thank you' to the one that brought you home."

Stefan's eyes widen as he lifted his cover to see if anything was missing. Once he saw that he was alright he looked back at him,

"Well I still have my liver."

Damon smirked,

"Well I have something much better than so organ." He took his phone out, pressed a few buttons and then turned the screen towards Stefan

"_Hey Stefan, what do you think of your big brother?"_

" _HE'S SO FREAKING AMMMAAAZZZIIINNNGGG!"_

"_AND?"_

"_I love my big brother Damon!"_

Stefan threw a pillow at Damon, his face was flustered ashe realized that , that was him in the video. Damon caught it with he free hand.

"I though about taking a picture but this was too good to pass up." Damon pushed off the door frame and smiled, "It's so cute that I think Elena will enjoy it as well."

When Damon left the room laughing, Stefan tried to follow him but his body was still feeling kind of heavy.

'That smug bastard.'

If he wanted to play this game then fine. He will get him back for this.

Damon walked down the stairs, staring at the screen. He paused the video when Stefan smiled. A smile that he has seen in centuries. It made him feel a little warm inside but he didn't like it. He was going to delete the video from his phone...he really will do it. But who said he had to?

* * *

Kyaaa! I'm dying from the cuteness! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
